


The Truth Come Out: Does David Is Hitman?

by elsiepedee



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Short Story, angsty as all hell, but also really good dont let that deter you, dadvid, hitman david - Freeform, max's parents are mentione because david you know... killed them, might add on more if yall like it, oh boy first fic, super short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiepedee/pseuds/elsiepedee
Summary: Max had always looked up to his father, David. He wanted to grow up to be just like him, and wanted to make his dad proud. Even if he wasn't always around due to work, the bond the two had was very deep. But one slip up can change somebody's image forever. Words can kill, and apparently David can too.When it slips out that David murdered Max's parents, a conversation happens that neither of the two boys expected to have.





	The Truth Come Out: Does David Is Hitman?

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy!! first fanfiction here on ao3!! it's 11:30 on a school night and i just finished this, so im ready to hit the hay and try to get a few hours in before school tomorrow. the dadvid hitman au is by Gutzix on CCAmino, so go check them out!! amino has surprisingly good camp camp aus.
> 
> anyways, here we go! general warning that david is a hitman, and although there is no gore or anything, death is mentioned. have fun!

“You… You killed them.” Max started, tears fogging up his eyes.

“You fucking killed them!” He whispered, his voice raspy due to the knot in his throat. David seemed paralyzed from shock, his face drained of colour, hands dropping the bag that he was holding.

David stood in the doorway. Max fell to his knees on the apartment floor. Nobody moved and nothing was heard besides Max’s sniffles and heavy breathing.

“Max, I-”

“Don’t. Just…” He started, tears staining his hot and red face. A whimper escaped him as the image of his dad was shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, the shards stabbing him in the heart and lungs, taking him by surprise and taking the breath from him. The fact that his dad would kill anyone gave him writhing pain of doubt and uncertainty, but the fact that it would be his parents was salt in the wound. He didn’t know how he could even do it. He didn’t know how anybody could drain the life out of another like it was a simple task. Father should not be a word synonymous with murderer and kidnapper.

He had found the truth from Gwen. She had let it slip, if only for a second. Before, Max didn’t believe the power words had. Didn’t understand why literature teachers always praised it like it was their religion. A pen couldn’t kill. A typewriter couldn’t make new worlds.

Turns out that a sentence could ruin lives, though. Who’da thunk. 

They were in Gwen’s diner. David had work, and wouldn’t be home until after dinner. So he had left Gwen as his babysitter, to be sure that Max wouldn’t be hungry when dinnertime rolled around. He was sat in a booth at the corner, bored out of his mind. It was a slow day for the already unpopular place, and nobody was in the diner besides the two of them. Max sighed, looking over at Gwen, who was sweeping the floor while seemingly spacing out. “I hate when Dad does this.” He stated, trying to make conversation over the terrible country music playing on the speakers. “I don’t like being left alone for hours. It’s too boring.” Gwen snorted, still spacing out. “Maybe if he hadn’t killed your parents you wouldn’t have to deal with this.” She stated. Max’s eyes widened, taking it in. Was she joking? She had to be joking, right? But Dad and Max looked nothing alike, and Dad seemed very young to have had a kid at his age. He was always gone, with seemingly no schedule, but…. No. It couldn’t be true.

“What?” He choked out, trying desperately to stop his brain from connecting the dots. Max’s whimper pulled her back to reality, eyes widening as Gwen remembered what she had said. Oh, no. David was going to kill her. He might actually, really kill her, not just scream at her until tears formed in her eyes. Similar to how Max also started to tear up at her silence, taking her shock as an answer to an unasked question. “I’m… I’m going home.” He whispered in a raspy voice, getting up from the booth and starting to walk towards the door. “Max, you can’t just wal-” She started, before being cut off. “I’m going home!” Max shouted. A door was slammed, a bell was clanging, and Gwen’s footsteps on the dusty linoleum were heard, as she tried to catch up to a speedy 10 year old.

He got home and locked the door. He may have been crying, and he may have had short limbs, but he was determined to find out the truth. Max couldn’t hear the banging on the door, and Gwen’s empty lies. He opened the door to Dad’s room, a thing he was taught to never do. But he had to know. He opened the nightstand’s drawer, and was faced with two pistols and a bloody knife. And suddenly, everything hit him at once. It was all too big. The sudden metallic tang that wafted through the air as he opened the drawer. Gwen’s pleads, which got smaller and quieter as time went by. The apartment. The city street. The state, the Earth. It was all too vast. But one thing was for sure, Max was certain everybody could hear his screams as it clicked into his brain.

“How many.” Max squeaked. His arms flung around himself, trying to comfort his raging emotions in his own hug. He was frightened, and being frightened in itself frightened him. He was in his own home, with his own father. Why should he be afraid like this? David wouldn’t hurt him, would he? When he was uncertain of the answer for a split second, he crawled back from David in the doorway, his frail body shaking. “How many?” He asked, quieter this time, barely audible.

“I don’t… I don’t know.” David admitted. When he had started the job, the numbers were etched into his brain. He could see the faces of the deceased whenever he closed his eyes, had nightmares of their ghosts. But it eventually faded, and those were the last times he even dreamed. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation, which was a new feeling. He had gotten so used to precision planning, and being in control, that he had almost forgotten what it was like to be clueless and paralyzed. He knew one thing, though, he didn’t like it. He stood there for a moment, in the doorway. Should he say sorry? Would it even matter at this point? “So… What happens next?” He muttered. His face was blank, and his cold, green eyes looked into Max’s wet and fearful ones. Max’s shuddering body suddenly gave up, and he curled into himself, sobbing profusely. David felt a pang of guilt and sadness at the sight, and on instinct walked over to his son, who shrieked and scooted further away from him. David stiffened, and got upset the more he looked at Max and took in the situation. He closed the door, which had been blowing icy air up his back. His face was red and hot, and his hair was in his face. “I’m-” He started, cut off by the knot welling up in his throat. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He stated. Max looked at him like he was a monster, which he supposed he was. But those eyes were one that always looked up at him in admiration and familial love. They weren’t supposed to look like this. Shocked, hurt, scared and overwhelmed. David could feel a few of those emotions in his chest, but his face stayed somber.

Max stayed put even in light of David’s words, tears still falling down his red hot face like waterfalls against lava. He could hear David shuffling around, and heard a door close. Suddenly, a shadow fell against his face, and he opened his blurry eyes to see David crouching on the floor, looking at him with a hint of grief. Max slightly gasped, but didn’t attempt to run. David wasn’t going to hurt him, he promised. “Look, Buddy, I…” He started. Max sniffled and wiped his eyes. “I’ll explain everything. But I just want you to know that I really do love you, and I want the best for you. I would never hurt you. I will always protect you, no matter what. Okay?” He asked. Max sniffled, and nodded, tears still welling up in his eyes. He tried to talk, but he sounded like a broken record; the words just wouldn’t fall out. “Okay.” David said for him, leaning down and sitting cross-legged in front of his son.

“Your parents… Your biological parents, they weren’t the most liked people.” He started, deciding to not explain in full detail how his parents were wanted dead due to debt from their massive drug problem. “The reason I’m always gone is because I’m a hitman, Max. And I was hired to kill them.” He stated, getting a deep, shuddering breath out of the tired boy. He waited a few second before continuing. “So, well, I did it. And after the deed was done, I wanted to make sure that nobody else was in the house. So I looked around, and found you.” He said, remembering that night in full detail. “ You were a tiny baby when I found you.” He said, a smile threatening to overcome him. “You were so… Small. So I walked up to you, and you were freezing. Cuddling a teddy bear and covered in bruises. With your parent’s history and the obvious neglect, it wasn’t hard to figure out why.” He choked out. Max was intently listening now, deep in thought, still fighting back tears, albeit not as hard. “I couldn’t just leave you there. So I bundled you up in blankets and grabbed everything I could before I made an escape.” David and Max sat there for a moment, taking in the words that were being said, and basking in the heavy atmosphere. The words David were saying were filled with emotion, while Max was filled with none. His brain was too noisy, thinking everything David was saying over and over. His head was screaming at him, and his body was cold and shaking profusely. He would have hugged his dad in any normal situation like this, but he was too tired to even move, and the words ‘KILLER’ were being screamed in his mind, like it was doomsday.

“When you grabbed my finger while I was leaving, I knew I was going to protect you as you grew up. I wanted to watch you say your first words and walk your first steps.” He reminisced. He smiled sadly, and looked back at Max, who seemed to have gotten control of the sobbing for now, although his face was still beet red and his body still rattled. “I had nowhere to go, Max. My cousin got me into the business after my father died. He was our families source of income, and I had to step up for my mother. I know it doesn’t excuse what I’ve done, but, please…” He said, voice starting to tremble. “How can I get things back to normal?”

“You can’t.” Max whispered sharply. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and looking back to a shocked and heart-stricken David. Max’s face softened slightly, as he continued. “Just, please, David. Please get a new job. I can’t look at you the same when you just… Kill people for a living. It’s wrong.” He pleaded. “I know.” Was David’s simple response. Max and David locked eyes for a few moments, speechless. Max’s eyes started to well up with tears yet again, and a wobbly smile appeared on his face. “I just want to see you as my daddy again.” He breathed, and this made David let out a whine as a tear fell down his face.

“Max, I will always be your dad. Always. I know I messed up, but I’m going to try and prove to you that I will always protect you. I’ll work at McDonalds if it means I won’t have to see you in pain like this ever again.” He said, tears dribbling down both of their chins. “Yeah.” Max choked, breathing unsteady.

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, son.”


End file.
